


Aftermath

by Moon6Shadow



Series: Good Omens Series [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alterous - Freeform, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Assisted Masturbation, Blanket Permission Statement Available, Canon Non-Binary Character/s, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-Neutral Pronouns For Aziraphale, Grey-Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Long Live Feedback (LLF) Comment Project Friendly, Not Cured By Sex, Other, Reposting is only allowed for historic preservation with credit; not for personal or financial gain., She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), She/her pronouns, The sex is more onscreen this time since it's from Aziraphale's pov, Ze/Zem Pronouns, asexual character/s, demigender, grey romantic, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow
Summary: It was supposed to be different.





	Aftermath

Ze's heart aches as Crowley shudders

Recoiling

Before snuggling closer

Her experiences were so different from zes own

Masturbation always a chore to be over and done with quickly

Never drawn out and enjoyed like ze did

Ze thought ze could help

At her frustration at chasing an akoilibido

That nagged and bit at her

Then vanished

When she chased it

Ze'd though ze'd be able to able to help

Make it feel good for once

_Ze'd thought..._

She'd shuddered in ze's arms

Under ze's hands

But not from pleasure

_ Recoiling_

Even as she'd tried to hold still

Tried to _insist_ she could do this

That she could get _through_ this

As if it was something that had to be _endured_

As if that was what ze had intended

When ze'd offered to help

Ze'd made it as fast as possible after that

The foreplay obviously wasn't working

It hasn't taken her long

A shudder of a physical release

Rather then one of pleasure

So, very, very different

From ze're own experiences

Ze held her,

Held her shaking body

And regretted

Regretted so very many things

* * *

_It wasn't ze's fault_

Even if ze had trouble accepting that

Just as much as _she_ had trouble accepting

When ze told her it wasn't hers

It would take time to be comfortable

_Time before her skin stopped crawling_

_At the touch of ze're hands_

Time before she felt comfortable

Casually snuggling up against zem

Ze's hands gently brushing

And braiding her hair

_Time_

But they had time now

All the time in the world.

Ze had books to read.

She had sun light to laze in.

_And_

Her Angel has two glasses of wine

A platter of angel cakes and

Two sofas in the back room

With their names on them

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!! <3
> 
> #Fandom for Fun, so not looking for critics but pretty much all polite feedback including Whisper and Murmur comments are totally welcome. If you've left feedback in the form of kudos, bookmarks and/or comments I likely won't see feedback immediately, but I will see it eventually so thank you!! 
> 
> Open series to see my detailed [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) statement or see [Poetry and Short Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007304) series notes for my Blanket Permission Statement but basically, as long as you credit, yes you can.


End file.
